Cardiac mapping is used to locate aberrant electrical pathways and currents emanating within the heart. Such aberrant pathways cause irregular contractions of the heart muscle resulting in life-threatening patterns or disrhythmias.
Ablation of cardiac tissue to create long curvilinear lesions within the heart is also desired for treatment of various disorders such as atrial fibrillation. Various steering mechanisms for catheters carrying such electrodes have heretofore been developed and used.
To access various endocardial sites, physicians have used a number of different catheters and techniques, each of which provides a different characteristic. The use of catheters having limited steering characteristics increases the risk inherent in any catheterization procedure and limits the accessibility of many potential ablation sites.
Site access using standard distal tip steerable catheters is less of a problem because those catheters position a single electrode into contact with the endocardium and a specific electrode orientation is not required. Problems of endocardial site access are accentuated when trying to simultaneously position multiple electrodes into intimate tissue contact. In this scenario, standard steerable catheter configurations orient multiple electrodes in planes emanating about the axis of the introduction vessel.
A need has thus existed for catheters which, in the nonlinear environment found within the heart as well as other body cavities, are capable of being steered to place ablation elements at a number of locations while creating intimate tissue contact throughout the length of all active ablation elements.
Particularly, a need has existed for a catheter which could effectively and accurately form curves in more than one plane for better access or tissue contact. Previous attempts to provide such devices are represented by U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,852 wherein there was suggested the use of steering wire extending from a central lumen of a catheter radially outward to the periphery of a distal end component. Another suggestion in represented by U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,479 wherein a single pull cable is attached to the distal end of a shim which has two flat sections that are twisted relative to each other. This arrangement, however limits the device to bending, first, of the more distal portion of the shim followed by subsequent bending of the more proximal section, thus limiting the procedures using the device.